Anbu: the story of a ninja
by Liz Michelle
Summary: Kaizuki is the main character and this basically introduces her
1. Chapter 1

I didn't really like the hidden leaf village, but it is where my father left me. The academy let me have my head band symbol be of the village hidden in the mist, my home. I met Sasuke Uchiha when my father dropped me off. I was crying and he stopped to see why, the only person who did. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked sitting down beside me. "M-my dad, h-he l-left me here. H-he said I-i wa to live a-and train h-here," I said sniffling. "Where are you from?" "The village hidden in the mist." He took my hands and said, "it's okay. I'm here for you." I smiled so big when he said that. I had found a friend that day, a friend that became my best friend.

I lived with the Hokage from that day at the playground on up till the age of 12. I got a little bit of special treatment, and when I pulled a prank the Hokage wasn't to mad because he said, "sometimes you have to let kids be kids." The saddest day of my childhood was the day I couldn't get my best friend to smile. It was the day after Sasuke's birthday and his last birthday present was a tragic one. When he got home his older brother, Itachi, had killed his entire clan and left him alive to watch. Unfortunately Kiba and I, who was also our best friend, couldn't get Sasuke to smile for a good couple of weeks. We finally got him to smile thanks to Kina's plan at his birthday party, I would have loved the plan if I hadn't of had to be covered in cake. Kiba tripped his mom and the cake fell on my head, Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, and I ended up having to shove cake in his face to get him to shut up. From then on only Kiba and I could get Sasuke to smile, of course with our evil plans at use. But as we grew up and more girls liked Sasuke they got angry with me for being the only girl to get him to make some sort of emotion.

When the academy started our squad assigning we all had to take a test on who we would be assigned to, oh man that was a good day that ended kinda scary. "Kai, are you ready for our test today?" Kiba asked me as I walked down the street. I stopped to wait for him to catch up to me, "better question is who do you think we will get paired up with if we do at all?" Kiba shrugged, "I think me, you, and Sasuke would be a perfect team." I punched him in the arm, "you always think that." As we entered the exam room everyone looked kinda tense, I sighed as soon as I sat down. My name wasn't the first called to take the test, it was more like in the middle. But I regreted giving it my all on that test, becuase I didn't get on anyone's team I wound up having to go to the Anbu academy for black ops. I became a member of the black ops ninja and I would still get to train with my friends, this isn't really the part where I regret it. I get put on mission with various teams as well as go on missions with students from my academy. My first mission assigned to me was to help Kakashi sensei's team train.

"Kai, you made it!" Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a hateful look because only him and Kiba call me Kai. "I see the special ops squad is doing well for you, Kaizuki," Sakura said. I must admit that I did love the Anbu outfit that gave me and my hair has to be kept short and it covers one of my eyes. "It is actually, and tomorroe I deliver documents," I said crossing my arms. "Oh wow documents, that's really special," she said sarcasticly. "They are special documents, Sakura. Kaizuki Mimochi was given the task of delivering special orders to our troops in the north. She must not be caught with the documents or seen by enemy forces," Kakashi sensei said appearing behind Sakura scaring her right out of her skin. I scowled at Kakashi, "you're not suppose to tell anyone outside of the briefing." Sasuke touched my arm gently, "relax Kai we wont say a word to anyone."

Me and Kakashi had two bells hung on our bodies to keep from the three ninja to take from us. Sasuke went after me, I trapped Naruto in a tree, and Sakura hid somewhere. Kakashi sat in the tree above Naruto and read his weird romance novel. Sasuke caught me, well my double. In a puff of smoke he was holding a leaf. I ran up to him, hit him in some of his pressure points, and he fell onto his knees unable to move. I stoof in front of him and giggled, "why did you go after me?" He grabbed me, pulled me down, and put me in a choke hold. He soon let go and held up one of my bells in front of my face, "you need to pick a better hiding spot than under your scarf." I removed the rest of the painful pressure pains, "come on ya knuckle head."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke treated me to dinner and he made me spit out noodles. "Ha-ha, what do you mean you couldn't catch a cat?!" I asked coughing on my noodles. Kiba sat down on the stool next to me, "I heard about that, but I didn't think it was true ha-ha!" We couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard. "It was a ninja cat," he said trying to make the cat sound like it was Kakashi. I slowed down my laughing so I could talk, "well did you atleast catch it?" He sighed and lowered his head, "it ran to its owner, but atleast we still got paid." Kiba stopped laughing and looked at me funny, "how much do you get paid, Kai?" Him and Sasuke looked at me suspiciously. I held up my hands, "I get paid the same amount as you guys unless it's a spy mission or I'm teaching someone combat." They nodded together. Then Kiba jumped up and said, "well we better go to bed. Someone has a big day ahead of them tomorrow."


End file.
